metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Frog (food)
In Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, in order to survive or regain stamina, the player must eat food. This article contains information about the frogs in the game. Collecting all frogs in the HD version unlocks the achievement/trophy "Them's Good Eatin'" Otton Frog *Ration Name: FROG A *Initial Taste: Good *Danger Level: None *Stamina Recovery: Moderate *Capture: Yes The Otton Frog is a corpulent species of frog. They are known as a delicacy, so it might be worth catching them for food. The Otton Frog was found only in Amami Oshima in Japan. Frogs usually have four toes on their front legs, but the Otton frog is unique in that has five. They can be found from Dremuchij North to Zaozyorje North. It is also one of the meals that are served within Groznyj Grad's southeast section. Naked Snake also intended to eat Otton Frog as part of his and EVA's sushi dinner after they return to America in the success of Operation Snake Eater, although EVA mentioned that Otton Frog is very rarely eaten by the Japanese, and certainly not with sushi, when remarking surprise about Snake's desire to eat it. Tree Frog *Ration Name: FROG B *Initial Taste: Very Bad *Danger Level: None *Stamina Recovery: Minimal *Capture: Yes The Tree Frog a green frog that is found throughout Asia. It is arboreal, spending most of its time in shrubs and bushes. The earliest places to find them are Dremuchij South, Swampland and North, although they are heavily camouflaged by the environment here. The last place to find them is Zaozyorje North. The Tree Frogs in Tselinoyarsk are also shown to be much larger than normal, which caused speculation as to whether it was caused by a good appetite, a mark of evolution, or a mutation caused by the nuclear tests and nuclear research being committed at Tselinoyarsk. During the one-on-one battle with Colonel Volgin in Groznyj Grad B1, throwing a live tree frog on the ground can distract Volgin. Poison Dart Frog *Ration Name: FROG C *Initial Taste: Poisonous *Danger Level: Medium *Stamina Recovery: Special (Food Poisoning) *Capture: Yes The Poison Dart Frog is native to the tropical rain forests of Central and South America. They normally grow between two and five centimeters in length, but for some reason the ones in Tselinoyarsk seem to be much bigger than that. Poison dart frogs are known to carry enough pumiliotoxin to kill/severely poison 25 human beings - under no circumstances should it ever even be touched. Long ago, people used the poison to coat their arrows for hunting. For that reason, it will cause food poisoning if eaten. The best place to find them is in Graniny Gorki South before or during the battle with The Fear, and are very useful for poisoning him with when he goes after food. Poison Dart Frogs were also mentioned by Paz in regards to the Cloud Forests of Central Heredia, to which Snake remarked that the only way they would not concern him is if they didn't taste good. Category:MGS3 Food Category:Animals